


To have a sleepover

by Fangirlmoon



Series: To build a home [12]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid Friendship, Fluff, Spencer Reid Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: Henry and Jack spend the night at Reid's and Morgan's.[This is an AU in which Morgan and Reid share a house (as friends). The parts can be read independently.]
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid
Series: To build a home [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155380
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	To have a sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and if writing this part showed me one think it is that I have absolutely no idea how kitchen utensils/tools are named. I put my complete trust in google translator and I think that wasn't the smartest idea. So, if you sometimes think, that whatever you just read is not something belonging in a kitchen, I am so sorry.

It's not a secret that both Jack and Henry adore Spencer and that Derek is the one who makes the most nonsense with them when their parents aren't looking so when they offered them to stay a night in their summer break the boys were over the moon.

"Jack isn't talking about anything else, you sure you want this?" Hotch asks one day before.

"Of course you should see Spencer." 

"JJ will bring them by at 3pm. If that's alright?"

"Perfect, enjoy your free day."

"That's funny because only you and Spencer get half a free day out of this, not me." With that he leaves Morgan's office. Morgan and Spencer will just work tomorrow morning since it's a saturday and normally on Sunday they all try to stay home anyway even if that is mostly not working out.

Spencer was thrilled when they leave the office at 2pm the next day, chattering Morgan's ear off with facts and he wonders if he is eventually going to pass out from talking so much. "Breath in, then a moment of quiet and we go in okay?" Morgan guides him when they parked the car in front of their house. 

"Do you think Jack likes Pizza too I haven't asked Hotch-"

"Spencer, it will all be fine. You love them, you know what will be good." They prepared two air mattresses they had borrowed from Garcia and JJ in the last room, from which you can look into the backyard. It's also the nearrest room to the stairs so when Spencer leaves his door open he can hear them if something is wrong and they just finished everything, when the door rang and JJ was standing there with Henry and Jack.  
"You don't want to know how chatty the ride over here was." She tells Morgan and Henry immediately starts running when he sees Spencer walking out of the bathroom. 

"Hey!"

"Hey Spencer." Jack was more quiet and looked a little bit unsure what to do. 

"I'll leave you to it then, do whatever you want as long as I don't see it but for the official part,if anyone asks I told you guys no sugar after six and no staying up late." JJ tells Derek with a wink. 

"Oh there will be no sugar after six what do you say Jack?" Carefully he puts a hand on the kids shoulder who got the hint and nodded. "I think we will be fine. Have a good evening."

"Oh I will."

"Okay boys, lets put your stuff away." Encouraging Morgan claps his hand and follows Spencer and Henry down the hall. "You will be sleeping on the five star mattresses of the Morgan Reid Hotel with a few to the backyard." He announces making Henry giggle and Spencer let's him down and he immediately jumps onto the mattress. With his five years he was definitely the more energetic one.

"What about we make the Pizza ready?" Spencer suggests. 

"We make our own Pizza?" Jack asks with a smile.

"Of course and then we will eat at the table outside." 

"Can we put mushroom on it?"

"Of course." They rolled out the pizza dough on the kitchen counter, they have enough for two sheets and Morgan cuts the second dough in two pieces having one big and two smaller ones. "Okay, you can do whatever you want on these two and this is Spencer's okay" He points at one of the smaller pieces.

"Yep." Eventhough the two boys had washed their hands right before, Spencer really didn't want to eat Pizza on which everything on top of it has been touched by them. 

"Will it taste like Dave's?"

"Nobody makes Pizza like Dave, Henry." Jack says and passes him the tomato sauce. 

"We can try our best." Derek watches Henry spread the sauce, biting down on his tongue in concentration. His light blond hair falling into his face and Morgan understands while JJ sometimes says she has a mini version of Spencer running around her house. That she made Spencer his godfather was probably the best surprise he ever got and he was fully living up to that in the best way he knows how too. Visiting him, taking him to the museum, reading to him. And eventhough Morgan had is doubts in the beginning the moment he saw Spencer hold him they were gone. He had been sitting on the couch in the conference room, only having eyes for the small child in his arms and then Henry reached up to touch Spencer's face and the man had moves his head back and locked down offended:"Henry don't do that."

"He is just trying to get to know you, it's the only way he knows how too." JJ told him, stroking the head of her child Spencer had been so careful to hold in the best position. 

"I don't want that."

"That's okay,you want me to take him back?" With that Question Spencer had moved back a bit with the baby still in his arm.

"No."

"That's okay,I am not taking him away from you without a warning alright?" And then he went back to letting Henry touch his hand and he had spoken to him in the most gentle and quiet voice a person can speak. Whispering things the others sometimes didn't even understood.

"Next up mushrooms!" 

"Coming right up." Derek grabs the bowl from his right side and holds it for them so they can spread them. 

"Spencer doesn't like mushrooms." Henry tells Jack. 

"We can leave some space without them."

"It's not a problem,Spencer has his own piece remember? You can do whatever you want with this,I eat everything." Encouraging he holds the bowl in reach again while Spencer was awfully quiet. 

"Even pineapple?"

"Sure,if you want pineapple."

"Can we make some with and some without?"

"Of course." Together they finish it and then Morgan puts it in the oven after making Spencer's pizza while he sets the table with the kids. Sometimes a little break from the trouble is all he needs but when he had looked forward to something this much he has a hard time admitting it. "Okay what do we say we finish setting up the table and give Spencer some time and then eat together?" He was so used to speaking out plans out loud for everything by now he does it nearly always even if Spencer isn't even there. 

"We already set the table." Henry says.

"I don't see any sweets on it and if we want to have a proper round of board games after eating pizza I think we need them." That was all he needed so say to get the kids to follow him and Spencer goes up to his room till a small knock appeared at his door and Henry came in, hardly reaching the handle. He definitely got the hight from his parents.

"I wanted to get you because the pizza is ready." He tells Spencer who slowly sits up. "Are you tired?"

"No. I am fine." With one hand on the railing in his other Henry's small hand he makes it back down were the Pizza is already on the table. "Wow you guys did amazing!"

"What can I say? This young man here spends his weekends at Rossi's." Morgan tells him, gesturing towards Jack who is sitting at the head of the table and Henry sits down on the bench, pulling Spencer down next to him who now sits across from Morgan and to Jack's right and soon after they ate up Morgan was chasing them with water through the backyard making them screen and laugh whenever the cold water hit them and Spencer immediately wrapps Henry in a towel when they come back onto the porch and sends them to change into something dry so they could start their games.

"I got you clothes." Spencer hands Morgan a towel and a new shirt and pants. 

"Thanks. Maybe we shouldn't let them drink soda all afternoon. Their energy is way more than I expected."

"We have a few more hours till they have to sleep." 

"I will fall asleep pretty damn quick tonight that's for sure." 

"You ever want kids?" 

"Yeah, you?"

"I don't know. I never learned how to properly take care of one since my mother's way certainly wasn't it so I would probably just mess it up."

"Spencer-"

"Spencer can you help me?" Henry walks out of the house with a towel in his hand and Spencer takes it and ruffles it through the kid's hair making him giggle. "I think that's enough."

"What? I can't hear you." He answers and starts messing the hair up again. "Did someone say something Morgan?"

"I didn't hear a thing."

"I did!" Henry yells again and Spencer starts ones again before handing him the towel back. 

"Now you look like Spencer right after he wakes up." Morgan jokes making Jake laugh and Henry leans against Spencer's chest. "You guys set up the game and I get changed." 

They played all afternoon till they were finally cuddled up on the couch that you can make to one big space to lay on. Morgan was on the left and next to him Jack who sits next to Henry who is cuddled against Spencer side. His feet under a blanket having a small bowl with snacks in his hand while Morgan and Jack are sharing popcorn. All of them watching the movie Madagascar even if Morgan bets that Henry will be asleep before the movie ends and he was right by the time the movie was finished Henry and Spencer both were fast asleep. Henry curled up against Spencer's chest, who is holding him close while Jack and Morgan are both awake, Jack leaning shyly against Morgan's arm. "What do you think about the second movie?"

"Awesome!" After the first half of the second movie Morgan and Jack both had heavy eyes and by the time the movie ends they were asleep two. Morgan leaning into the cushion and Jack leaning against him. When Hotch came to pick them up in the Morning and they were cuddled on the couch all still in pyjamas or sweatpants, the rest of their breakfast on the table in front of them watching Madagascar 3,he was sure they had a great night and maybe sat down at the end of the couch, watching the rest with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Here you can find the Series in which Savannah moves in with them (no worries this series will be continued as well):
> 
> [ **To get to know you**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641464) (3271 words) by [**Fangirlmoon**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon)  
>  Chapters: 3/3  
> Fandom: [Criminal Minds (US TV)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Criminal%20Minds%20\(US%20TV\))  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
> Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Savannah Hayes/Derek Morgan  
> Characters: Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Savannah Hayes  
> Additional Tags: Autistic Spencer Reid, Autism, Caring Derek Morgan, Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid Friendship, Worried Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid Angst  
> Series: Part 1 of [To build a family](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178036)  
> Summary:
> 
> Spencer finally meets Savannah.
> 
> [In this AU Morgan and Spencer have lived together in the same house for years when Morgan and Savannah get serious she moves in with them and later Hank too. The parts can be read independently.]


End file.
